Tempestade Silenciosa
by yousama
Summary: O reencontro de Yoruichi e Soi Fong após 100 anos. erótico


**TEMPESTADE SILENCIOSA**

Dois dias após a partida de Aizen o clima na Soul Society aos poucos se acalmava.

Mas dentro de Soi Fong isso era diferente, seus sentimentos estavam completamente conflitantes.

Sua mestra havia voltado depois de 100 anos.  
100 anos tentando entender.  
100 anos odiando.  
100 anos amando.  
100 anos...

Seu impulso inicial foi o ódio. Como ela quis matá-la...

Como ela odiou Yoruichi por tê-la abandonado sem ao menos dizer adeus...

Como pôde ela conquistar sua confiança, sua honra e acima de tudo seu amor e partir como se isso não fosse nada?

Mas ao ver seus olhos enigmáticos seu ódio derreteu-se como gelo e ela se odiava por isso.

Depois na luta no penhasco elas não haviam mais se falado e então se encontraram na reunião geral da Soul Society onde havia sido dedicido esperar por pistas a respeito de Aizen e seus planos.

Durante a reunião seus olhares se cruzaram em vários momentos, Soi não conseguia parar de olhar, mas quando Yoruichi a encarava, ela desviava o olhar, enquanto a outra permanecia olhando com uma expressão triste e ao mesmo tempo distante.

A reunião terminou já era noite, Soi Fong seguiu com seu tenente Marechiyo até seus aposentos, chegando lá ela o dispensou.

Depois do dia cansativo, dos encontros e revelações bombásticos, tudo que Soi precisava era dormir e então tomou um longo e quente banho efoi se deixar.

Mas a constante lembrança de yoruichi não a deixava dormir, só de pensar que ela estava ali por perto... Ela tinha tanto a dizer para ela. Tanto...

E então ela lembrava-se da dor de ter sido abandonada. Seus sentimentos se conturbavam novamente. Tantas perguntas... Nenhuma resposta. Somente um fato, ela havia voltado.

Em seu íntimo ela se sentia feliz, por ter visto os olhos de Yoruichi novamente, por ter tocado sua pele, mesmo que tivesse sido com rancor, ela não podia se esquecer de sua textura macia e quente... E um calafrio passava passava por sua mente ao lembrar-se disso.

Quando olhou para o canto escuro assustada, foi como se os olhos cor de mel de sua mestra brilhassem... E Yoruichi disse em seu costumeiro tom divertido:

- Vim para te ver, só não esperava que fosse ver tantas coisas boas.

Soi Fong corou no mesmo momento e em um décimo de segundo Yoruichi já havia se movido e agora estava agaixada ao lado dela.

Seu tom mudou abruptamente e ela disse em voz baixa com a boca bem próxima à boca de Soi:

- Tive saudades. Muitas.

A mão de Soi Fong permanecia onde estava imóvel. Seu coração palpitava milhares de vezes por segundo, era como se o tempo tivesse parado ou simplesmente como se ela já estivesse dormindo e começado a sonhar.

Yoruichi esticou o braço e pegou a mão de Soi Fong e trouxe até sua boca e lambeu lentamente 2 dedos do meio, visivelmente molhados e enquanto isso murmurava como se estivesse em transe, como se sua máscara de força e frieza se desfizesse naqueles instantes...

- Senti muito, muito sua falta... Talvez você nunca entenda minhas razões... Mas eu não tinha como voltar, mas você estava sempre comigo e você sabe disso.

Lentamente ela se moveu para baixo das cobertas de Soi Fong e se despiu com os olhos fixos em Soi.

Soi permaneceia imóvel deleitando-se silenciosamente com a imagem que via, quando terminou de tirar suas roupas Yoruichi retirou calmamente o kimono de dormir de Soi e recostou seu corpo todo nu no corpo nu de Soi.

Ficou parada por alguns instantes, de olhos fechados, apreciando aquele contato que há tanto tempo desejava ter de volta, Soi fechou seus olhos também e lentamente Yoruichi começou a beijar o rosto de Soi, com beijos suavemente que escorregaram lentamente para o pescoço, aonde passava a lingua levemente.

Soi estava toda arrepiada, com os bicos dos seios enrijecidos e ao perceber isso, Yoruichi desceu lentamente e abocanhou eles, lambendo-os com vontade, sugando lentamente os pequenos seios de Soi, enquanto lambia um, apalpava o outro com a mão. Soi não conseguia se conter e soltava gemidos contidos e baixos, pois a Soul Society de madrugada costumava ser um local bem silencioso. Yoruichi passou um bom tempo lambendo o corpo de sua pupila, como os gatos fazem e deixando cada pelo de seu corpo arrepiado.

Yoruichi se moveu derrepente, e deitou completamente encaixada em Soi, com seu sexo colado ao dela, e começou a fazer movimentos cadenciados levando Soi Fong à loucura, com os olhos fixos no rosto de Soi e uma expressão concentrada levemente maliciosa, como se apreciasse as expressões no rosto da outra. Permaneceu assim por vários minutos e quando percebeu que Soi ia chegar ao orgasmo, saiu de cima dela rapidamente, abriu suas pernas rapidamente e começou a chupar Soi.

Soi foi ao delírio, Yoruichi passava a lingua por todo seu sexo com lambidas lentas, como se saciasse uma fome de 100 anos, Soi se contorcia de prazer e atingiu o orgasmo várias vezes com a lingua poderosa de sua mestra entre suas pernas...

Quando percebeu que Soi já estava fraca de tantos orgasmos, Yoruichi abraçou-a e ficou acariciando-a até que ela dormisse.

No outro dia, mal o sol esboçava seus primeiros raios, Soi acordou assustada procurando pelo corpo de Yoruichi na cama vazia. Ela estava sozinha.

Percebeu que estava nua, mas não tinha nenhum sinal de sua mestra ali. Olhou ao redor e ficou imaginando se tudo não teria passado de um sonho.

O fato era que estava sozinha mais uma vez. Até quando iria ser assim?

Ela não sabia. Mas já não importava mais, mesmo que em sonhos, ela não sabia ao certo, sua mestra estivera ali e sua existência um pouco mais feliz, mesmo que somente por algumas horas, isso já fazia todo o resto valer a pena.

FIM


End file.
